iron_marinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mark X
Battle-hardened veterans were chosen to command the most powerful land-based vehicle, the Mark X Mobile Armored Unit. This tank has immense firepower, extreme precision to fire while on the move. The crew troopers jump out to fight enemies with shotguns and grenades every time extra support is needed. The tank can also disperse the most lethal of manmade poisonous gases that damage the foes and debilitates their armor. Combined with the crew ́s knowledge, survivability, and synchronicity, the Mark X is always ready to answer the call. Description Mark X is a tank, capable of traversing through the map with high speed and attack enemies while on the move, allowing for easy kiting against enemies without much effort. Once every few seconds in battle, it will fire from its main cannon, dealing massive damage to a single enemy. The cannon has a longer range than the main machine guns, so it's possible to have Mark X stand outside of both the enemy's and its range while still damaging them using its cannon alone. His ability, Daredevil Crew, summons two (three if the ability is upgraded to level 5) soldiers that fire powerful rounds to enemies around them, with a range just below that of rangers, but deal much more damage. When fully upgraded, the soldiers can throw grenades in addition to their standard attack. Summoned soldiers last about ten seconds before disappearing. Its second ability, Deadly Cloud, emits a constant fume of poison from the tank itself, even when the tank is in motion. When upgraded, it weakens the damage output of enemies and their armor is reduced. Strategy * In every sense (money-wise and gameplay-wise), this costly unit is meant to be a one-tank-army. It's capable of marching into enemy territory and put up a good, if not winning, fight against a horde of enemies. Of course, it is not invincible, and can get overwhelmed if surrounded by tanky, high damage enemies, or if it's being out-ranged by enemy snipers. * Use Daredevil Crew to assist Mark X in dealing with large groups of enemies or help it get out of sticky situations, as they only last 10 seconds and they can be resummoned later. * If Deadly Cloud has been upgraded to receive its perks, you can have Mark X run into enemy grounds and get surrounded by them, and then release the poison to significantly weaken the enemies around, while doing massive amounts of damage. Mark X is usually capable of surviving this death trip, and if it seems to be struggling, just throw in some crew members to help deal with enemies. * Thanks to its machine guns and main cannon firing automatically even when the tank is on the move, it is possible to lure a powerful enemy (preferably one that is melee) and keep it chasing after Mark X without being in range to attack the tank, while letting Mark X's guns to constantly damage it, effectively "kiting" the enemy to death. It's extremely easy to do this on Mark X, as opposed of other heroes and units in the game (Except Dr. Graaff's drones, the Drop Turret with legs upgrade, Roy, and Blue Dragon), who cannot make any other actions while moving. Quotes * Ready to engage! (When selecting him in hero selections screen) * Driver, full speed! * Keep us moving, driver! * Fire and move! * Gunner, increase deflection! * Coming out! (When using Daredevil Crew) * Smoking! (When using Deadly Cloud) * Reload gun one! * Drive on! (When tapping on its icon in-game, also when being chosen for combat in hero selections screen) * Hold down maneuver! (??? May need fixing) * Fire a round, now! (??? May need fixing) * Stop blocking my aim! (When being tapped repeatedly and rapidly) * Hey, careful! It's freshly painted (When being tapped repeatedly and rapidly) * Best job I've ever had (When you deploy him) Ordered to move with non-hero units * Stay behind! * Follow us! * Soldiers, advance! * Let's Move on!Category:Heroes